


Snow, by KandaceK

by kandacek (firefly63)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly63/pseuds/kandacek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a smarmy little piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow, by KandaceK

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a birthday gift for D.L.  
>   
>  Rating: G, smarm  
>   
>  Category: longer than a drabble, shorter than a snippet.  
> 

* * *

Original post 2-14-2001 on http://www.skeeter63.org/kandacek

* * *

Jim watched the snow fall. Rarely did it simply snow in Cascade. When it did it was usually mixed with rain. But today it was just snowing. Big, fat, white flakes. They drifted to earth, not even disturbed by wind. Everything was coated with the white stuff. It was beautiful and peaceful. Sounds were muffled by the blanket of white. The quiet was soothing to sentinel ears normally bombarded by the harsh everyday noise of city life.

Come midday tomorrow, the snow would all be gone, replaced with mud and messy streets. For now though, Jim took silent delight in the pristine beauty blanketing the earth. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the brisk, fresh air, and smiled when he heard Blair come up beside him.

"It sure is pretty out here," Blair said quietly.

Jim opened his eyes and looked back out over the postcard perfect scene. "Yeah." 

Blair said nothing more, and seemed content to stand beside him and watch it snow.

After a while Jim reached up and squeezed Blair's neck gently. 

"C'mon, Chief. Let's go eat."

The peaceful silence of the snowfall followed Sentinel and Guide back inside. 

~finis~

* * *

Feedback always appreciated. [kandacek](mailto:kandacek@skeeter63.org?subject=Snow)


End file.
